Mine
by Patricia Sage
Summary: When Blaine gets hit with a slushy contaminated with rock salt, and he's writhing on the ground and screaming in pain…something inside Kurt breaks.


**Mine**

**Author's Note: So, I was watching Looper (good movie, I recommend you watch it) and I was inspired by the telekinetic element in it and then I warped it in my head and wrote this. :P Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Burt finds out about Kurt's ability when Elizabeth dies. He gives his eight-year-old boy the news as gently as he can, and it works for a little while. But, he knows that Kurt doesn't really understand it. He still asks his dad those questions in the morning (_"Daddy, when's Mommy coming home?_"). When Kurt finds out—really, truly understands that his mother is dead—Burt is terrified. For once, he isn't scared _for_ his kid…he's scared _of_ him.

However, Burt has nothing to worry about. He is Kurt's Daddy. Just like Elizabeth was his Mommy. They are _his_. And Kurt will do anything for them.

So, Burt stands frozen in the living room after Kurt's done. Every breakable thing around him in the house is shattered, and so it his little boy.

* * *

Nobody understands Kurt in school. Nobody, besides his dad, knows about his ability, which is a good thing. But, in some moments, he wishes that they knew. That they knew exactly how close they're brushing to severe harm when they pick on him, when they hurt and insult him. Sometimes, he allows himself one selfish moment of reflection to think on how it would be if everyone knew. If everyone knew to fear him.

However, he doesn't indulge in those thoughts often. The bullies aren't worth his time or energy and he can definitely handle what they throw at him without lashing out in that way. They are nothing to him. Also, if everyone knew, he wouldn't have been accepted by the New Directions. He really likes glee club. He also likes the kids in the club with him. He doesn't want to _keep them safe forever_, but he does love them in his own way; the only way he can love someone while being detached to the energy, a constant presence in his mind.

Glee club helps Kurt feel normal. Singing and dancing and acting…they're passions that he can allow himself to get lost in without losing control. They're safe. They're warm. They're comfortable. They allow him to have a zone to his own, without the energy. And, even though it's a part of him, he's grateful for that.

* * *

When Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Shuester pull him out of class, Kurt doesn't know what to expect. Then, they tell him that his dad has had a heart attack.

Kurt nearly lets go right then (_Not my dad, anybody but Dad, he's all I have left, he's _mine) but then the guilt sets in and suppresses it.

Kurt's in a daze when the teachers drive him to the hospital, sending him those damn _looks_ and he almost wants to tell them how close they came to blowing all the blood vessels in their brains and dying right there in the hallway. The shock and guilt and grief surprisingly keep the energy at bay. But, when he sees his dad lying in that bed, pale and fragile and not looking at all like the hero he knows, he has to clench his fists. His nails draw blood which pools in his palm, but he doesn't notice. He just concentrates on keeping everything and everyone in this room intact. The logical side of his brain fights with the energy, reminding Kurt that the equipment and the hospital is needed to make his father better (_But it's so hard because I need you to be okay, Dad; I can't do this without you_). There's an aching in his heart when he laments that the only thing his ability can achieve is destruction—he's never wanted anything more than, in that moment, to be able to heal instead.

After weeks of sheer torture, Burt wakes up from the coma and Kurt's headache and internal struggle goes away for the first time since he got pulled out of that class.

* * *

Kurt never loses control at school. He's practiced many methods of calming himself down from an episode. No matter how worked up he gets, or how many times he gets shoved painfully into a locker, he can always reign the energy back in before he really screws up.

Until somebody does something completely unexpected that shakes his resolve completely.

Before Kurt knows it, he's pinned to the metal in the boys' locker room and a pair of unwanted lips is crashed against his own. He feels the flare of panic, settles in the knowledge that he could transfer his energy into Karofsky as easily as moving his finger, and it would hurt him. Hurt him so bad.

He struggles with himself. It must take two seconds to decide but, in his head, it feels like minutes have gone by. His resolve gets pushed and pulled in so many ways until he makes a decision in a heartbeat (_Everything's always happening so quickly, why can't anything be calm?_) and he pulls the energy back and corners it deep into his mind. It strains for release but, before it can win, Kurt pushed Karofsky away simply with his hands. It wants to be free, it's shaking while contained, but Kurt keeps it down with considerable work. A headache is starting to form when Karofsky moves in to try again (_How stupid are you? I'll kill you! Can't you see that?_) and Kurt shoves him back with considerable force.

The larger boy must be able to feel the jolt that's more than kinetic energy. He will have a bruise on his chest in a couple of hours to prove it. But, whether it is that or his instincts screaming at him, he gets out of the room as quickly as he can.

The door slams shut just as all the lockers crumple in on themselves.

* * *

When Kurt meets Blaine, he wants to protect him from everything the world may throw at him.

When they become boyfriends, Blaine becomes everything to Kurt. Blaine becomes _his_. And Kurt would do anything for him. Anything. That part of him, the dangerous part, latches onto Blaine and wraps him up, promising to protect him and never let go. The other part of Kurt is thinking the same thing.

Telling Blaine about his ability is probably the most terrifying thing Kurt ever does (_Please don't hate me, Blaine, because I'm not sure if I can let you go. Please don't be scared of me, because I've sworn to protect you from anything you're scared of and I'm not sure how far that will go. If I tell you and you still love me, I think I might die of happiness_).

It takes a lot of explaining, but Blaine doesn't run away. After a while, he accepts him. And Kurt didn't think it was physically possible, but he loves Blaine even more than he did before (_You're mine and I'll keep you forever. And you're okay with it. You're _everything_ to me, Blaine_).

_I'll never say goodbye to you_, he promises.

* * *

Kurt's ability feeds on adrenaline and desperation.

Usually, he's composed. He can keep it inside. There are certain things and people and situations that can trigger him to become out of control. But, sometimes, things take him by surprise and there's nothing he can do.

When Blaine gets hit with a slushy contaminated with rock salt, and he's writhing on the ground and _screaming_ in pain…something inside Kurt breaks.

(_Not Blaine. Anyone but Blaine. Blaine is _everything.)

Kurt's standing stock still. Everyone in the warehouse besides Blaine (_Protect him, keep him safe, he's so precious_) is held immobile in the air, feeling a pressure that warns them of impending doom. They won't last a few more minutes. Kurt's eyes are a burning blue, his muscles are coiled and tense. Finn and the rest of his peers are shouting at him, but he can't hear anything through the rush of blood in his ears.

He's going to kill them.

Then he hears Blaine's voice, shattered like glass, "_Kurt. Kurt, please._"

And everything stops.

The teenagers shakily lift themselves off the ground, trying to calm their racing hearts. There's an aching terror inside them that they've never felt before, one born of utter helplessness and knowledge that something earth-shattering could have happened in the span of two seconds. They've never considered Kurt a threat before. Even Finn, who knew because he was family, is shaken to the core. Before this, Kurt's ability had just been words in the air, spoken carefully at a serious family meeting (_"Kurt is not a freak. He's special. You have to understand, Finn, that sometimes he won't be able to control it. Sometimes, things happen and Kurt won't be able to help it. That's why you need to look out for him."_)

When everyone scurries away from them, like cockroaches fleeing a collapsing wall, all who's left in the damp and dark warehouse is Kurt and Blaine. Blaine is crying into Kurt's leg as the taller boy holds him carefully in his lap. Kurt buries his face in Blaine's curly hair, breathing as if he can't find the oxygen.

He would do _anything_ for Blaine, and Blaine knows this.

**Author's Second Note: You know those stories where you start writing and, all of a sudden, you can't stop? This story was like that. It sprung out of my mind and pretty much wrote itself. I've been writing for, like, an hour and I'm pretty sure that my clock is wrong because it didn't feel like that at all. Anyway, major rambling. Please review! It would mean a lot to me. I also love any kind of chance for improvement.**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
